Truth or Dare
by NikkiB1973
Summary: Jacob gets what he wants in game of spin the bottle. He didn't plan it, did he? A fun little tale set sometime in Eclipse AU.


**Truth or Dare**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-a fun little take set sometime in Eclipse AU.**_

Bella didn't know how it had happened. She had sneaked over to see her best friend, hoping to have some time alone together, only to end up on First beach surrounded by the pack playing spin the bottle. She watched as Embry spun the bottle and it stopped in front of Quil.

"Truth or dare, dude?" Embry crowed.

Quil rolled his eyes. "Dare of course. You all know everything about me so there's nothing to discover here."

Embry put his finger to his lips and tapped them lightly as he mulled over what to challenge his friend with.

"Come on." Paul said impatiently. "We're all dying of old age here."

Embry smacked him on the back of the head making Bella wince at the loud sound. Paul didn't seem harmed at all, though he rubbed his neck as he glared at Embry. Jacob leaned close to Bella and whispered in her ear. "Are you alright?"

"Not really." She whispered back. She adjusted her aching legs so they were more comfortable. " I hate this game. Why did we come here?"

"Because I had already planned to come. I didn't know you were planning on seeing me tonight. I couldn't let the guys down now could I?" Jacob raised his eyebrows at her.

"Guys and one girl." Bella pointed over to Leah, who was looking at her pack brothers with disdain. She was only there to keep any eye on her innocent younger brother, Seth.

"I have it." Embry yelled, breaking Jacob and Bella out of their little moment. "Quil, I want you to strip naked and run down the beach."

There were collective groans around the gathered group. "That is so old." Jared whined. "That's not a dare for him, he always struts about half naked anyway. The little perv will just enjoy it."

"Hey." Quil protested.

"I don't want Bella seeing this." Jacob interjected putting his hands over her eyes.

"Perhaps it will do the leech lover good to see a real man instead of that marble statue she hangs with." Paul spat sarcastically.

Jacob was on his feet in an instant. "Don't you dare call her that." His fists were clenched at his sides.

"Sit down." Sam ordered. "Paul shut your mouth and Quil get this over with."

Quil crossed his arms. "Maybe I don't want you all to feel jealous when you see how well built I am." He said vainly.

There were more catcalls. Leah gave a resigned sigh, completely bored with the whole thing. "Quil no one here is interested in your junk. Just strip and get on with it."

Quil glared at her. "I've caught you sneaking a peek plenty of times Leah Clearwater." He retorted.

Sam leapt to his feet and cuffed Quil on the back of his head. "Say that again and you'll be patrolling the borders for two weeks without a break." He warned him.

"Yeah." Seth agreed. "Dumb ass."

"Baby." Quil snapped back at Seth. "We all know she's only here to baby sit you."

"Oh for goodness sake are you going to do this dare or not?" Jared questioned.

Quil huffed as he turned his back on them all, pulled his shorts off and took off down the beach, howling loudly. Bella's vision suddenly went dark as Jacob put his hands over her eyes. She tried to pry them off but he was too strong. "Spoil sport." She grumbled.

"You are not seeing anyone's junk but mine." Jacob whispered in her ear, making her face burn with embarrassment.

Two minutes later and Quil was back. He proudly pulled on his shorts and sat back down in the circle. Jacob took his hands away from Bella's eyes so she could see again. Quil was in the process of spinning the bottle. She crossed her fingers, praying that it wouldn't stop in front of her, but of course it did. She stared in horror as the bottle came to a shuddering halt and pointed right at her.

"Truth or dare, Bella?" Quil said in delight.

"I can't right now. It's time for me to go."Bella replied weakly.

"Wimp." Paul muttered.

"Oh come on you can't back out." Quil reminded her. "Unless Paul's right?"

"Back off guys." Jacob told everybody as he put a comforting hand around Bella's. "If she can't handle it then we can't force her."

Bella hadn't expected him to say that. She pulled her hand out of his hold and glared at him. "I can handle it." She snapped, taking the bait.

"Cool." Jacob grinned at her. "So you're staying then."

Bella realized that she had just trapped herself. She shot her so called best friend another glare before she faced Quil. "Dare." She spat, knowing that if she picked truth they would ask her some very awkward questions.

"Dare? Mmmm...now what can I dare you to...oh I know." A sneaky grin crossed Quil's face. "I dare you to kiss Jake and it has to be on the lips."

Bella's face flushed a dull dark red as she glanced at Jacob. She saw him give Quil a wink and she had a horrid feeling the two of them had planned this between them. Well too late to back out now. She had seven pairs of eyes boring into her. Squaring her shoulders she turned to face Jacob and stared at his lips. He looked back at her, a smug smile on his face.

"Well honey?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

Bella took a deep breath, placed one hand on either side of his face and closed her eyes. She leaned forward and gently placed her mouth on his.

* * *

"That's enough now." Quil complained.

"That is so fucking hot." Paul declared as he inched closer to get a better view.

"They haven't come up for air yet." Seth said in wonder.

Leah snorted with disgust and put her hands over his eyes. "You're too young for this."

"Lee." Seth whined.

"I think you may have to Alpha order him to stop." Embry said to Sam in amusement.

"I doubt that would work. He has got round my orders in the past." Sam replied with a rare smile.

"Does that mean we can't call her vampire girl anymore?" Jared laughed.

"It seems not." Sam stood up, brushing the sand off of his shorts. "Come on guys let's leave them to it."

"But I want to carry on the game." Quil protested.

Sam hit him on the back of the head again. "Come on. There's food waiting for us at mine. Jake bought us a load of take out in payment for our help."

"Why didn't you say so?" Paul rubbed his hands together as he took off down the beach.

"Catch him or Lahote will snatch the lot." Quil said in horror. "He's the greediest out of all of us."

As one the other pack members, minus Leah who took her time, tore off down the beach after Paul.

* * *

Bella and Jacob finally came up for air. Bella especially was breathing heavily. Jacob stared into her passion filled brown eyes and smiled at her. "Still hate this game?" He teased her.

"It's growing on me." Bella conceded. "Now come here." She grasped him round the back of his neck and pulled his lips back to hers.

_**FIN...**_


End file.
